1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to lock cylinders and more specifically it relates to a method of removing the hard disc from all Ford Ignition, pin type cylinders. Then shimming the cylinder to on position for easy removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous lock cylinders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for ignitions, the Ford pin type cylinders. For Ford ignitions made in 1976 through the present. There is nothing on the market today that will remove the hard disc from the Ford pin type ignition cylinders.
Since there is no prior art units suitable for the particular purpose stated above, there is a need for the present invention as heretofore described.